Wings of Starlight
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: LOTR/HP (refer to note/chapter 4 for more info)...It's a year after Hogwarts. Alone in the woods, Draco Malfoy meets a certain Elven Prince. Destiny awaits, and it's up to them to change the path of history forever. LG/DM [SLASH]
1. Lonely Panic

a/n: Slash x-over. You have been warned.  
I don't own Legolas Greenleaf nor the world of The Lord Of The Rings. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkein. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, and all of Harry Potter, belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the idea for the story and the storyline.  
I thank each of you that has given such wonderful feedback and encouragement towards my writings.  
  
*****  
  
Once in a lifetime, fate will throw something at you that completely changes you as a person(or elf) forever. No matter what you do to sidestep destiny, it will always find you. And so by some star-crossed chance, on one particular day, Draco Malfoy happened to be in a part of his father's estate he had never been in; a valley of dense forest and twisting streams. Infact, as he wandered deeper into the thick of the woods, he began to wonder slightly if he was even still in his own 'backyard'.  
Being Draco Malfoy, even alone, he hid the burning panic that was growing in him like a fireball, and maintained a proud, tall stance. But minutes stretched into hours, and after a while of wandering aimlessly around in the wilderness, Draco couldn't help but notice that the sun was falling from its heavenly curvature in the sky. It was now tracing a path downwards, and soon, Draco would not only be all alone in this foreign territory; he'd be all alone in the dark.  
Although he was wearing black dragon-hide trousers and a thick jumper, Draco shivered. Suddenly, whether it was because of a slight change in the whisper of the wild, or because his instincts were on high-alert in this alien place, Draco had the feeling he was not alone. He turned around to look back at the woods behind him. Nothing. It was just him and the ominous skeletal trees caging him in like a prisoner in their brown and green prison.  
As he turned back, Draco almost fainted from fright. An arrow was pointed directly at his head, a mere centimetre away from piercing through him. 


	2. Swimming in your eyes (An Elven Vision)

After the initial stunned horror had worn off, it was replaced by a sickening feeling of dread in his stomach. He followed the path of the quivering arrow up to a tanned hand, an arm in forest-green material, a torso in the same, and then a face framed by long silken blonde hair. The eyes that stared at him were an amazingly bright crystal blue, far brighter than his own of dull grey. But the strangest thing were the ears. They curved up into a small point at the top, telling him that the figure who held him trapped under the aim of the bow was not a human, but an elf.  
"Are you some kind of mutant house elf?"  
"How dare you insult me. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince Of Mirkwood. A mutant house elf indeed."  
Draco swallowed hard as he stared at the tip of the arrow again.  
"I'm sorry...your highness. I didn't mean to insult you. I am Draco-"  
"Malfoy, yes. A very long blood line, that I believe can be traced back to the time of Middle Earth. Indeed, I know you well, young master. There is no need to address me so formally. You may call me Legolas." The bow was lowered.  
Draco nervously raised his eyes up, and storm grey met heaven-blue. A hand was extended, and Draco took it. As Legolas helped him to his feet, Draco couldn't help but notice that even his own beauty(which he had prided above all others while he'd been at Hogwarts), paled next to that of the Elven Prince, who was also several iches taller than him, and was built much stronger and finer. Next to Legolas Greenleaf, who had the grace, poise and elegance to challenge a Veela, Draco Malfoy felt like an insubstantial child(although he was eighteen years old).  
Now they stared at each other, standing a few feet apart. As Legolas took a step forward, Draco edged back, until he felt his back scraped against the hard bark of a tree. Legolas chuckled, a soft feline purr.  
"You are afraid of me, although you have no need to be." Legolas tilted his face and looked Draco square in the eye. "Why are you afraid, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius?"  
"Why am I afraid? WHY AM I AFRAID?? I'm all alone in deep dark woods, and then some guy with pointy ears shows up and starts waving sharp objects around in my face, and you expect me not to be- Agh!" Draco yelped, finding himself once again at the mercy of Legolas' steady aim.  
"Do not tempt me, young one. Although we elves are of an even-tempered nature, it would be wise for you to keep...hold on." Legolas raised a hand to keep Draco from saying anything.  
"What?" Draco asked in a whisper. "What is it?"  
"Orcs. Quickly, behind here." Legolas pulled Draco behind a large embankment of fallen tree trunks and foliage. He put his finger up to his lips as to silence the boy, and nocked an arrow on to his bow. Drawing it back with silent stealth, he took his aim around the side of the embankment, and fired. From some distance away, they heard the strangled cry of the wounded orc.  
"What was that thi-" Draco was cut off as Legolas placed a hand on his mouth.  
"Not so loud. There may be more, and next time we may not be so lucky. Come, it is unsafe for us to stay here." Legolas took his hand off Draco's mouth and beckoned for Draco to follow him.  
"Wait a minute there, why should I trust you??"  
Suddenly an inhuman sound cut through the air; the spine-chilling bellow of an orc. Legolas gave him a questioning look. Draco nodded briskly.  
"I suppose I really don't have a choice. Oh well, it's not like you're going to Avada Kedavra me."  
"Elves have their own curses in Elvish far worse than Avada Kedavra." Legolas' tone was joking, and he lifted a corner of his delicate bow-shaped mouth in a smile. Nevertheless, Draco gulped nervously. Shaking his head at the thought of how many Crucio's he was going to get from his father for this, he followed the Elf further into the gloom of the woods. 


	3. With or [Without] You

a/n: For those who are finding this fic too 'weird' for them, I suggest you turn left towards the exit *points at the back button*. See? It's all very simple...just hit that little button. You were given ample warning at the start. If slash squicks you then don't read it. For those of you still with us, please be seated, buckle up, and your enjoy the rest of the ride. Thankyou for travelling and reviewing with Black-Diamond Crossover tours :)  
  
"Tonight we will rest here, and we will travel at daybreak." Legolas rested his bow and quiver of arrows against the wall of the cave, and also sat down next to them, wiping his brow with one green sleeve. Draco followed suit.  
"What about going home? What about my parents?"  
Legolas' gaze softened, and he reached over and placed a hand on Draco's arm.  
"Your home is gone, and your parents...."  
"You better be kidding Elf...you're joking, right?" Draco's tone was almost pleading. "Right? I mean, they are okay?"  
"I wish this could be easier for you, but no, I speak the truth when I say your parents are no more."  
"No!" Draco gasped. "No you have to be lying! How can mum and dad be...be..."  
"I know it is hard for you. I know your pain...I too, have suffered loss. But it is better that you should know the truth about the happenings in the world. Back in the days of Middle Earth, there was a Dark Lord...Sauron. For as long after the events that occured back in the days of old, we had all thought Sauron had been finally defeated for good. But it appears that his powers have been renewed through a new source. A source well known in the magic communities of your day, now."   
"Voldemort?"  
"Yes. Voldemort. Thomas Riddle. Voldemort has given new life to the forces of darkness from Middle Earth. The eternal evil, Sauron, has been reborn, and has joined forces with Voldemort. Together, they are compiling an army so mighty and fierce, that if something is not done to stop them, all of earth, past, present and future...will be destroyed forever."  
"Hang on...Middle Earth. That must mean you're..."  
"Yes, several millenia older than you. Elves are immortal-"  
"That means you'll live forever."  
"Well done. Very good, perhaps we can start to actually move on to learn your basic curses tomorrow. Please stop interrupting. Time is always against us, and I fear that already we are too late."  
"We? What do you mean we? I didn't ask to be any part of this, this...evil-undoing business. My father taught me to follow Voldemort. Why should I listen to you? I'm a Malfoy."  
"Yes. We've established that point. After you have repeated and thus confirmed several times that you are a Malfoy, will you please allow me to explain why the forces are planning on finding and killing us? And after all, I doubt Riddle thought very much of your father. Upon finding out that his loyal follower's son held half of the key to banishing him forever, Voldemort unleashed his anger and killed Lucius Malfoy and his wife. It is a miracle that you were not in the house at the time. Even now, my Elven powers will not last long enough to hold them off our trail. It is only a matter of time..."  
Tears welled in Draco's eyes. He quickly brushed them away, something he had done too many times in the past for him to remember each occasion where he had concealed his pain or sorrow. A Malfoy must not show pain nor fear nor any other emotion. His father had taught him that. And now his father was gone. He might not have been a good father. But he was still his dad. Draco let the tears come, burying his head in his hands and sobbing like a helpless child. Legolas looked at the younger man with great pity. After hesitating for a moment, he took Draco into his arms, gently rubbing his back in order to soothe him. As he comforted Draco, Legolas, who knew very well what lay before them, couldn't help but fear the coming events. 


	4. note

Hi everyone!  
First of all, thankyou so much for the reviews.  
No, I haven't given up this fic...I've just got it on hold for a little while.  
Anyways, the main purpose of this note is to let you know why the fic has been moved in The "Harry Potter" section.  
The answer to that is, it's because the fic itself is set in the "Harry Potter" more than the "Lord of the Rings" world. It's set in our time and NOT Middle Earth. The characters in it will be primarily from Harry Potter, so it is best thought of as a Harry Potter fic with some LOTR characters (mainly Legolas) starring in it, rather than an actual crossover. Technically, it focuses on Draco and the events happening in our time involving Voldemort.  
If anyone has any suggestions or points they'd like to make, feel free to tell me in a review or something. :)  
  
So yeah, I'll be updating soon, so keep an eye out.  
  
Cheers :D  
  
  
  
  
*Black-Diamonds* 


End file.
